


Bleeding Out

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Injured Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trying night Magnus comes home to an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

Magnus Bane had always considered himself a night person. This was fortuitous, considering that most of his work was best performed after dark. In fact, truth be told, most of Downworld did not really get started until the sun set, so it made sense that Magnus would be comfortable walking down the nearly vacant streets of Brooklyn at two in the morning. He had just finished a job for a rather demanding (albeit wealthy, and thus well paying) vampire in Manhattan and was enjoying the relative quiet of the sleeping city. Well, mostly sleeping. The streets of Brooklyn were never completely deserted, there was always someone, or something, lurking about but nothing that the High Warlock of Brooklyn needed to worry about.

Magnus had sent a few text messages to Alec as he was leaving his vampire employers apartment. This job had been a bit of a fiasco from the start, and Magnus was anxious to share the details of the final chapter with his boyfriend. He had been slightly disappointed by Alec’s lack of response, but had assumed that he had simply fallen asleep. It was late after all, and Alec was not as much of a night person as Magnus. Alec had sent Magnus a text early in the evening letting him know that he planned to head out with his siblings to check out a report of some sort of demon activity down by the docks. The information had been sketchy, but Jace and Isabelle had insisted they check it out anyway, Magnus assumed mostly due to boredom on their part. He was sure Alec had finished up early and returned home to their bed hours ago. The thought made him anxious to join actually. 

So when Magnus entered the loft that he shared with Alec he was surprised to find all the lights on, but no trace of his boyfriend. "Alec, are you home?" he called out to the well lit emptiness, but received no answer. Magnus had just started to convince himself that perhaps he had managed to beat Alec home after all when he noticed the cell phone and keys thrown haphazardly on the coffee table. When he picked up the cell phone the screen still flashed with the un-read texts he himself had sent earlier. It wasn't until Magnus looked down again at the abandoned set of keys that he noticed the single drop of blood on the coffee table. His own blood seemed to freeze in his veins.

"Alec!" he called through the loft, his voice rising in panic as he ran for the most logical place to find an injured Shadowhunter; the bedroom. As he passed through the doorway into said room he heard soft cursing from the attached bathroom, followed by the clink of metal against porcelain. Magnus rounded the corner into the bathroom and the sight before him made all the blood drain from his face.

Alec was seated on the closed lid of the toilet, every surface around him splattered with blood. His right hand held an obscenely large knife, the point of which was pressed deeply into a wound on his left forearm. Alec's head had been lowered, now he looked up and met Magnus' appalled eyes with a very contrite expression. "Oh, hey Magnus, you're home early" he chirped in a falsely pleasant tone. The words were barely past his lips when Alec's face was suddenly washed in a most troubling shade of green. He turned to the side and, leaning his injured arm against the bathroom wall, proceeded to vomit spectacularly into the waste basket. The bloody smears on the tile wall, and the unpleasantly full waste basket told Magnus that this was not the first time Alec had vomited. 

"Alec what on earth.... how did you.... what happened?" Magnus found himself shocked completely beyond the realm of rational thought. Until Alec's shoulders slumped, at which point Magnus' protective nature switched into high gear. He rushed to Alec's side and pulled the blade out of his hand, tossing it noisily into the sink.   
Alec sighed "I planned to have all this cleaned up before you got home, if you hadn't been so early I could have pulled it off. Ow!" He winced as Magnus pressed the wound with a towel to try to slow the bleeding. The fact that Alec was bleeding at all was concerning, he was typically able to heal himself effectively with runes. Magnus sent a quick shock of magic up Alec's arm just to slow the blood.

"What do you mean early? It's after two in the morning. Why on earth haven't you used an iratze to heal this? Tell me what happened."

Alec winced before explaining "The tip we received was right, there was a nest of Dasheen demons when we got to the docks. We had cleared them out and were headed home. We must have missed one though, it jumped out from behind Izzy and I got in the way. It caught me with it's claw before I finished it off, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I think maybe its claw broke off in the wound, I haven't been able to heal it. So I've been trying to dig the claw out with that blade. I didn't know it was so late, I've been here since midnight."

Magnus had to work hard to restrain his temper, getting angry with Alec would fix nothing at this point. He worked to keep his voice level, "You could have called me you know, I could have fixed you up in no time, you wouldn't have been in pain for the last two hours, and our bathroom would be in a much more pleasant state too. Hold still!"

"I didn't want to interrupt you, I knew you were finishing up with the client from hell, I really didn't think it was a priority. I almost had it anyway." Alec grimaced as Magnus ran his hand over the still bleeding injury. Stupid stubborn Nephilim.

"Alright, I'm going to get the claw out, this is going to hurt. Ready?"

Alec braced himself against the back of the toilet and muttered "ready" through gritted teeth. 

Magnus was able to locate the obstruction easily enough, and it took just a few moments to pull it out using his magic. He tossed the small piece of claw into the wastebasket before waving a hand and banishing the blood and mess from the bathroom. He eyed Alec warily as he reached behind him and grabbed his stele, efficiently marking an iratze to the inside of his elbow. The remaining blood flow that Magnus had not stopped began to slow immediately, until moments later the wound was closed. Magnus sighed as he kneeled down next to Alec and looked up into his face. 

"I really want to yell at you right now but I'm not going to. You know why?"

Alec looked up through his lashes, and Magnus was struck by exactly how much he looked like a puppy that expected to be punished. "You're not going to yell because my intentions were good and everything turned out OK in the end and you love me?" Alec finished with a lopsided grin. 

"Yes and yes. But let me get one thing perfectly straight for you: you are ALWAYS my priority. No matter where I am, no matter what I'm doing, no matter who I'm working for, if you need me you call me. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Ok fine, I'll call next time, I promise." Alec placed a hand against Magnus's cheek, waiting to see that he had been forgiven. Magnus figured there was no point in starting a full blown argument, so he nodded before covering Alec's hand with his own. Alec grinned and stood, pulling Magnus up by the hands. "Come on, I'm starving, there's got to be something in the fridge. Now I told you about my night, are you going to tell me how it went with Crazy-Pants or not?"

Magnus laughed "Oh Darling, you've got NOTHING on my evening, let me tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> OK I'm not overly proud of this one but I wanted to post it so I can consider it done. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks!


End file.
